Xavier Scrypt
'''Xavier Scrypt '''was the male tribute from District 11, serving as the primary antagonist in the 76th Hunger Games. A strong, extremely dangerous tribute, Xavier used his skill with a blade to undo everyone who faces him. He was a loner the entire games. Biography Xavier lived in District 11 prior to the 76th Hunger Games, where he probably lived a regular life. It is unknown if he knew his district partner, the District 11 Female, before the games. He was reaped for the Games. The Hunger Games Training Center In the fic, Xavier appears in the training center, where he shoves and bullies Samra. Samra's ally, the 10 female, gets mad at Xavier, but he just brushes her off as nothing. His strength and bladework was enough to impress the gamemakers, who awared him a score of 10. Interview Xavier gives a rather average interview, caring less about the games. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Xavier runs toward the Cornucopia and fights for supplies. He is slowed down in his run for supplies by the District 12 Female, who attacks Xavier with a knife. Despite being unarmed, Xavier manages to dislocate the girl's elbow, and take the knife away, using the weapon to kill the girl. After he does that, Xavier gets inside the cornucopia, grabbing two swords and dual wielding them. He then gets in a quick fight with the District 3 Female, killing her before he leaves the bloodbath. Search for Victims On the second day, Xavier tracks down a tribute who's shirt had been torn by a briar patch in the woods. His search leads him to the rocky wasteland, where a snake attacks him. Xavier kills the snake, but is soon unsettled by the atmosphere of the area. Before he leaves, Xavier picks up the tribute's trail again, continuing on with his task. Eventually, he spots the alliance of Saito and Samra, spying on them from a rocky perch. He also spots the Wendigo, being frightened by it's appearance. A few days later, he debates on whether to attack the now weakened allaince, but decides not too, noticing the Wendigo moving in on the group. New Targets Xavier leaves the rocky wasteland, not wanting to deal with the Wendigo. He hears splashing in the hilly area, finding a lake with the District 12 Male running from it. He pursues the tribute, before losing track of the tribute after a few days in a thick torrent of rain. After hearing a cannon, Xavier discovers the remains of the 12 male, unable to explain how the tribute died. Feast Xavier attends the feast on the 8th day, where he fights off Aristides and Juniper while getting his supplies. He runs for the hills, being followed by the two careers. Juniper is slowed down by her wounded leg, allowing Xavier to lead Aristides further away from his ally. Eventually, Xavier turns around, and begins to fight Aristides one-on-one. He wins the fight, killing Aristides and escaping before Juniper can arrive. He opens his feast bag, discovering a plasma sword, a super strong weapon that would prove dangerous in the finale. Final Two Xavier manages to survive until the final two tributes, where he comes face-to-face with Saito Keitaro. Throwing some taunts his opponents way, Xavier attacks the boy. Saito shoots an arrow at Xavier, but misses due to the unfamiliarity with the weapon. Xavier closes in on Saito, who throws a net grenade, managing to entangle Xavier in a strong net. Before Xavier is killed though, he cuts through the net, and Saito's bow. The fight becomes a chase, with Xavier striking several trees down trying to hit Saito. Xavier corners Saito by a river, where he attempts to strike the tribute down. He manages to pin Saito on the ground, but is soon knocked off balance and forcefully shoved into the river water. Xavier manages to escape the river, and slash through Saito's torso. Death Xavier then taunts the dying Saito, kicking him and calling him a dog. Xavier slashes through Saito's back again, putting the boy on the brink of death. However, Xavier didn't notice he was wrapped in electrical wire, and as soon as Saito activates a switch, Xavier is eloctrocuted, dying from the blast of voltage. Overall, Xavier placed 2nd out of 24 tributes. Appearance Xavier is a dark skinned man standing 5' 10" tall and weighing 220 pounds. He has broad shoulders and toned arms, a large torso and chiseled abs, and long legs. He has short, thick, black hair that sticks up. He has a square face, a softly shaped jaw with a goatee and bony cheeks. His eyebrows are thick, and his narrow, mysterious eyes are brown. His nose is large and he has small lips. He usually wears athletic clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his large size and his muscle tone. Personality Xavier is a villainous, bloodthirsty tribute. He cares little for others, shown by his merciless bullying of 12 year old Sarma. He fears no one else, and stops at nothing to hunt down a victim in his games. He shows no remorse for the murder of two tributes in the bloodbath, seeing it as just another day in the office. As the games go on, his obsession with elimination of the other tributes grows stronger, as he makes it his goal to eliminate the anti-careers. When he kills Aristides, he makes fun of the despairing Juniper, showing a growing sadistic nature. At his end, Xavier had gone fully cold blooded, taunting Saito as he slowly killed the tribute. Possessions At the onset of the Games, Xavier had a backpack containing supplies such as food, water, other necessary items, and a few weapons. After the feast, Xavier managed to nab a plasma sword, a powerful weapon that could cut through just about anything. Throughout the games, Xavier favored dual wielding swords as his weapon, using the twin blades to kill multiple tributes. He later used a plasma sword, a powerful weapon that nothing could stop, to close out the games. Victims Victims In the games, Xavier is killer of four tributes, the District 12 female from District 12, the District 3 female from District 3, Aristides Domingo from District 2, and Saito Keitaro from District 3. Methods During the games, Xavier uses a variety of combat methods, using a knife to kill his first victim, the 12 female. He uses two swords to take down the 3 female and Aristides, before killing his final victim, Saito Keitaro, with the powerful plasma sword. Triviaa * Xavier is 5'10" and weighs 220 pounds, being one pound shy of the heaviest tribute in the games, Aristides Domingo. * His training score is 10, with an odds of winning of 5-1. * He survived 10 days in the The Hunger Games. Gallery Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Electrocution Category:Victims of Saito Keitaro Category:Tributes in the 76th Hunger Games Category:District 11 Tributes